Repent For Your Sins Torture Arc
by DatAssRomano
Summary: Past! Dennor, maybe other pairings in the future. Lukas is being tormented by a man whose face he cannot see. But all he has to do is endure...he's just paying for his sins. ((Character death, insanity, etc)) First part of the Insanity chapters; the 'Torture Arc.'
1. Chapter 1

# Repentance (Broken! DenNor) #

M-rated; Contains sadism, violence (lots of), character death, general insanity from both parties, etc. Maybe rape?

### ####

DARoma; Ah...the idea for this, funnily enough, came from Higurashi no naku koro ni. Anyone who's read/saw it, remember how Satoko was when Satoshi disappears? Yup. Originally this was going to be SpaMano, but I just overuse that pairing to the shithouse. So...le DenNor.

China; She doesn't own Hetalia, aru.

Canada; ...I don't like this story...

China; *brandishes wok* Who's there, aru?! Do you want to die?!

Canada;...not really...

Iceland; ...poor onii-chan...

Norway; *appears suddenly* What was that?

Iceland; ...nothing.

Canada; Does anyone care if China's going to kill me?

Iceland: I don't even know who you are, why would I care?

### ###

The sharp blade cut right though the tendons in the small Norwegian's shoulder and stuck there, still quivering slightly. Lukas Bondevik took a sharp intake of breath as a hot, hard wave of pain hit him like a truck, but fought his screaming consciousness to stay silent, to freeze until the danger had passed. The rough, stained cloth of his blindfold covering his eyes obscured his vision from the person who had been torturing him, the same ritual that had been carrying on for the past few days. He had no idea what the time was, or how long he'd been held down here. It felt endless, like his sole purpose was to endure while the world and time passed him by.

He heard the chilling, awfully familiar laugh and curled up on the cold, damp concrete floor, almost as if he could escape the pain if he ignored it. Naturally, it didn't work, but it was worth a shot.

Even through all this, the tiny sliver of hope he still had clung to him like a barnacle, although he'd rather get rid of it and give in to the screaming insanity lurking at the edges of his mind.

He was just being taught a lesson.

God had forsaken him because he had sinned so much.

If he- if he just endured a little while longer, God would forgive him.

And Matthias would come to rescue him.

_Matthias_.

### ####

"Oh God," he heard his voice breathe as he sat himself upright. The room was empty again; he could tell by the sounds of the room now. He was painfully aware of the knife wound, but it seemed like the blade had been yanked out while he was unconscious. He could feel the blood sinking past his bare chest and onto his pants. It felt absolutely revolting, and smelt even worse, but he pushed it aside, fighting back his fear and emotions until he couldn't feel them any more. Then he took in a steady breath and began feeling around with his other hand. His torturer could have left something he could use this time...

Nothing.

He held back his frustration. If he was going to survive he needed control. Control. He took a shaking breath, and another, until the pain had started to recede to a dull, painful ache.

"Matthias, where are you?" he mumbled into the cold floor as he slipped sideways, falling unconscious again.

### ####

_"Luke, please, just one date!" Matthias begged, his bright blue eyes making an amazing contrast to the rest of his slightly muscled body that Lukas had to take a moment to collect his thoughts to reply. _

_"No." _

_"Aw...but why not? I haven't done anything wrong!" _

_"I know that, it's just-" _

_"No! I'm taking that as a yes! I'll pick you up at six, alright!" _

_He stood up and practically skipped back to where Alfred and Gilbert were waiting to go to lunch, high-fiving them when he got there. Lukas watched him, not bothered enough to remind him they had a meeting at that time. _

_What he didn't think was that Matthias knew there was a meeting. _

_"C'mon, it's not like we ever do anything during them anyway!" He wouldn't listen to any of Lukas's protests, ignoring them to better his situation. "What's the point of asking if you're just going to force me into it?" Lukas said, bemused as Matthias grasped his hand and began pulling him down the corridor. "But, but, you want to go, right?" The Norwegian rolled his eyes, but a faint smile still managed to fight to his face. _

_"Fine, Danmarks." _

_"Yay!" The bigger man fist pumped the air and kept walking._

_And that was how they started going out. _

_### ####_

"...As far as first dates go, it wasn't terrible, even if he didn't buy dessert," he murmured to himself, not opening his eyes just yet. It wasn't like the blindfold let him see anything anyway. He didn't face his bleak reality unless it was needed. He could hear the dripping of a faucet or something to his left; it was too bad he was chained by one leg to the wall. He tugged at it experimentally but all he got for his effort was yet another ache.

He let out a groan.

### ####

"Can I at least have a name?" His voice came out in barely a whisper as the rusted nail ran across the skin of his left hand. "Not any I would tell you at this point in time. Maybe later, my angel," he said finally, in his rough voice. Lukas nodded a little in acknowledgement before a swishing sound reached his ears and he let out a small whimper as the nail was driven into the flesh between his thumb and the bone of his index finger. "Do you have anything to say, Lukas? Any cries of mercy, my beautiful angel?" came the voice in a bemused tone. Lukas shook his head tightly, feeling his cross barrette slip from his hair and clank onto the floor.

Through the stabbing, shooting pain spreading around his body, he heard it being picked up. "What a beautiful hair clip," the voice said. "It suits you well, Lukas." The Norwegian bent in front of him grunted, not being able to string together a proper sentence. A snort echoed around the room.

"Of course. Not willing to embarrass yourself. Not willing to give in just yet. Don't worry, my angel, we will work out these problems set before us."

Lukas didn't reply.

The man left the nail there.


	2. Chapter 2

**# Repentance 02-TORTURE ARC #**

**A piano version of You Found Me by The Fray would be epic. Someone should do that. Like, now. ALL YOU PIANO NERDS LEARN THIS PLZ I GIVE YOU A MILLION FANFICTIONS WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU CAN HAVE IT JUST PLS**

**XD I should be asking this on the fic where there WAS a piano version, with Romano and Austria. **

**Also, actually about this fic now, there's going to be three 'torture chapters' in this arc and then I'm going to write a sequel as a separate fic as the 'unwanted memories chapters.' **

**DARoma out.**

### ####

"It's okay, it's okay, Lukas, you're just paying for your sins, right?! It's not like he can kill you- right?!"

Lukas's panicked voice echoed around the dungeon as he gripped his soft white-blonde hair and tugged on it, his composure holding by a thread. "It's okay, it's okay," he breathed, ignoring the knife lodged in his ankle. Blood spilled down his foot and coated it, making him grimace. He must have opened up the cut again. Fuck it all to hell. He'd even taken to talking to himself to try to keep his grip on sanity, to try to assure himself he'd be fine.

"Matthias...please, save me."

"Why would he? You're repenting, you deserve it."

"But, Matthias- he loves me, we-"

"No he doesn't. You're just denying the fact you did something wrong, and you refuse to pay for it."

"But I am paying for it!"

"But only because you're being forced, Norge."

"I'm still paying in the end! I-it still counts!"

"But does it?"

"Yes, dammit! It does!"

"No, no, no, no..."

### ####

"Are you talking to yourself, Norge?" came the darkly amused voice. Something in Lukas's desperate mind clung to the relieved fact this was not his own barely composed words. A steel-toed boot nudged his weak, thin body and got no reaction. Lukas's dazed expression had no fight, no recognition in that pale face as the man leaned closer. "Lukas, wake up, my pretty," he murmured in the Norwegians' ear as rough hands pulled at the dirtied, blood-soaked shirt Lukas was wearing, the only thing between him and pneumonia.

"...what is it...?"

The words were weary, emotionless in a different way than usual. It sent a spark of excitement up the man's spine as he kneeled down to rip the shirt off. "Now, little Norway...we're going to play a little game," he said, reaching for the fly on his own pants. The Norwegian couldn't see what he was doing, but as the zipper made a noise his head tilted in the only recognition of something in this room.

"You're going to use that mouth for more than talking now."

Lukas was pulled up to a kneeling position, amazingly paling even more as he realised what was being asked of him by the man. "...no," he rasped, his voice barely above the tone of a whisper.

"Yes, Lukas."

### ####

What was he repenting for, anyway?

What had gone so very horribly wrong that he would have to face this pain and terror?

### ####

Matthias didn't ask for a lot. All he ever seemed to want was to spend time with Lukas, hugging him, playing with his hair. Once they had dared him to stop for a week, but it hasn't worked out at all. He just loved having his hands on the smaller blonde. It was an addiction.

And to be truthful, Lukas didn't mind at all.

He never returned the hugs, he simply 'allowed' them. Some part of him wondered why he'd let his guard down even a little; it was sure to turn out badly for everyone involved. He could never lift his facade. But somehow, amongst all that, he had apparently let Matthias in a little bit.

"Luke, please...kiss me," he whispered. Lukas decided to indulge him and pressed his lips to Matthias's. They were amazingly soft and warm, and as he felt the Dane smile happily into the kiss he couldn't help his own lips quirking up a little, too. "Thank you," was all Matthias said afterwards, pulling him into a tight hug.

"'s that it?" Lukas replied drily, his voice muffled by the other blonde's coat.

"You mean...you liked it?"

"Duh."

Matthias laughed, and it sounded so very relieved that Lukas wondered what exactly the Dane _thought_ was going through his own mind. He assumed Matthias had no idea what he was thinking, based on his reaction. How could he even have feelings for someone he did not know? Then he was drawn back into another of those sweet, gentle kisses and all his thoughts floated away on a cloud of bliss.

### ####

A small smile danced on his face as he remembered the almost cute way Matthias went around during their dates. He laughed, a strange, giggly sound, completely blocked off from his reality by the somewhat fluffy memory. Completely blocked off from the dull, aching pain, the cold of the stone, the bruises, cuts, slashes.

"A nice, nice day, very nice, yes indeed~"

### ####

The man watched from the corner, a dark smile curling at his lips as he watched the frail-looking Norwegian shift around. He didn't look like the resigned, poker-faced man he had been so long ago. A black blindfold covered the dull blue eyes, and blood spilled from his hairline down to his chin. There were various knives and weapons stuck in him now, causing pain, but Lukas seemed oblivious to it now. His pale, naked body was seductively scarred, which drew the eye closer.

"Oh, Norge, Norge, Norge," he sighed. The nation was oblivious to his words, laughing about something completely unrelated.

He had finally gotten an emotion out of the Great Norway. He had dominated him completely, with the Norwegian wriggling underneath him as he was taken. It was almost a shame he wasn't a virgin, it might've hurt him more. But he had still bled, had still screamed, had still found some pleasure in this situation.

Maybe Norway had gone insane, if he could get off with someone half-murdering him while raping him.

The other nation giggled out of nowhere and the man rolled his eyes. If he had really driven Norge over the edge, that was quite the accomplishment. But he had the feeling it wouldn't last too long before his senses were handed back on a bloody platter. Anyway, they weren't finished yet.

He still had more breaking to do.

### ####

Lukas awoke to an aching pain in his lower half. He'd felt that before somewh-

He felt his stomach flip uncomfortably, and was half-glad he couldn't see now, because if that was what he thought it was, he really didn't want to know what had happened while he was unconscious. He took in a shaky breath through his nose. The fact he was a nation, and thus couldn't die like this, didn't reassure him. He could just as easily go insane, because like it or not, he was a person as well as a country, and people were very likely to go insane in this predicament.

He took a deep breath again.

"I'm just repenting for my sins, I will be fine," he began, his voice cracked and weary.


	3. Chapter 3

**# Repentence 03-TORTURE ARC #**

**Last chapter for this arc! I'll begin writing the second arc later: I have a billion things to finish writing not to mention tests and shit I didn't study for. **

**How can a teacher tell you don't have confidence from a science test? Fuck that shit. **

### ####

"-Matthias!"

Lukas gasped as he snapped back into awareness, sweat dripping down his weak body. Only a single intention crossed his mind as he gagged at the smell of blood and fear. He needed to escape. He needed to be free, there was absolutely no way he could survive here any longer without going completely batshit insane. Not to mention that /man/ had begun doing more than hurting him physically. While it was still technically physical, the rape hurt his mind more so than his numb body. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped, and he didn't want to know; if it was any longer than he'd estimated...

He took stock of the situation as he took in air slowly to even out his breathing. He knew from his hearing that the door was a few steps away, the room wasn't that big, around the size of a jail cell. From the rattling sound whenever the man approached he assumed a key was needed to exit or enter. Lukas was chained to the wall by a thin chain, that he was unable to break due to the man keeping him almost immobile with starvation and blood loss. He wouldn't die; he was a nation after all.

Escape.

He needed it. He needed to see Matthias again, he needed to see his brother Emil. With a grunt of discomfort he shifted to his knees and grasped the worn handle of the knife embedded in his left hand. It shook uncontrollably as he steadied his breathing, preparing himself.

Then he yanked it.

Blood spurted out. He'd probably hit a vein or something, as the pain rippled through his weakened body. He shuddered as his grip tightened on the knife. It was quite weighty; he knew this because when he had tried to lift his hand previously it had been quite the effort. His uninjured hand lifted the knife and stabbed at the chain. He missed it completely on the first try, and then on the second he dealt a glancing blow to his leg.

"No, no, no, no," he whispered desperately, trying again.

Third time lucky, as they say. The chain, obviously rusted beyond belief, snapped the moment Lukas actually managed to bring it down on the metal. He shifted his leg, wincing at the knife also stuck in his ankle. A strained laugh passed his lips as he reached for the wall to weakly pull himself up and yank the blindfold down so it was more of a scarf, one hand still on the knife.

"Repent, repent for your sins~"

"I don't want to."

"...So you admit it?"

"...yes. I sinned."

"Do you know what you have done?"

"No."

"Its okay, you'll figure it out eventually."

These conversations with himself were getting very strange. He was mildly worried; he'd be more so if he weren't hell-bent on escape. His sins could wait until he was at home. Then...he still didn't want to repent, but...

### ####

He vaguely remembered wandering up the corridor. It was cold, so very cold...it'd be nice to just let his legs give out on him and sink into unconsciousness. His knees trembled and he focused on the sharp pain all through his body, bringing it back worse than before. He hissed, but it had done his job and now he was focused.

Focused on escape.

Up, up the winding stairs.

A house that looked familiar.

Stumbling through the corridors.

And that was when he saw it.

The phone.

Without thinking, Lukas stepped over to it, feeling his stomach overturn. This wasn't possible. No. No. No. This couldn't be...

It was Matthias's. And it had blood smeared on it. Lukas nearly dropped it from his numb fingers as the screen lit up, showing a background of himself, smiling faintly and holding up two fingers in the iconic peace sign. It was unlocked.

Which meant someone knew the password.

Which meant Matthias could be...

Lukas took in a breath. Escape came first. He opened the messaging application, noticing with relief it had a signal. As he scrolled down the contacts, he noticed with shock there were messages from as close as an hour ago. That meant Matthias was okay! The man must've only caught him very recently, and they could escape together!

"Yes," Lukas hissed as he found the contact icon of a puffin and pressed the dial button repeatedly. It began to ring steadily, Lukas staring at it wide-eyed with anticipation. Then the phone was answered, and his brother's voice drifted through the device, calm and collected.

_"Matthias? What do you want?"_

"Emil, its me!"

_"...Lukas? Did you steal Matthias's phone again? You know that's-"_

"No! Emil, listen to me! Th-this man, he k-kidnapped me, and he tortured me, and I have to get o-out of here, please!"

_"...What?"_

Lukas was sobbing helplessly now, as he saw a figure out if the corner of his eye. "Emil, no, please, please help me, _please_!" He didn't have time to wait for a reply as a knife was shoved mercilessly into his chest with a wet, disgusting sound. Lukas looked down at the knife, feeling blackness roar up to his mind as the phone dropped from his limp fingers and clattered under a drawer. He lost control of his body as it dropped bonelessly to the ground, the Norwegian not even feeling the thump as he hit the wooden floorboards. The last thing he heard was a dark chuckle as the darkness overtook him, and the last thing he saw were a pair of black, bloodstained boots that looked oddly familiar.

"Aw, Norge, are you lonely? Am I not enough for you?"

No.

He wanted to survive.

He wanted to _live_…

And he still had that last knife in his hand.

### ####

"Poor old Luke, was all this too much for you?"

What a way for the little Norwegian's last hopes to be crushed, at the brink of the moment! The man felt a macabre grin cross his face as he began to laugh, the shudders racking his body as he coughed. He realized with vague shock there was blood on his hand, the dark liquid seeping into his skin. Was it from Lukas...? But he hadn't touched the blonde for that, it was nigh impossible. Then he coughed again and he felt a warmth drip down his chin. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked down, however, and discovered an old, rusted and bloody knife handle protruding from his stomach.

"...give him back..." Lukas rasped.

The man dropped to his knees, the crazed bloody smile still on his face. "Who?" he croaked curiously.

Dull, sightless blue eyes stared at him. "...Mat...hias..." came the weak reply.

The man snickered. "He is...dead."

"No."

"Yes..."

"...n...no..."

### ####

Emil stood by as Berwald carried out Lukas's pale, damaged body. "'m n't sure wh'ts wrong w'th 'im," the Swedish man mumbled. Emil blinked, anger overtaking him for a split second. "He looks like mincemeat, that's what's wrong!" the Icelandic snapped back. Berwald grunted noncommittally, lifting Lukas onto the backseat of their car. "We'll take him to a human hospital to get checked out, okay, Emil?" Tino chirped from the passenger seat. Emil grunted, Berwald's attitude becoming contagious already. He watched as they drove off, looking back at the house. So much about this bothered him. Like...

Why was Lukas in that kind of condition?

And why was there a knife and more blood than possible for one person where Lukas had been laying unconscious?

Why was there a torture room here?

And most of all...

"Why Matthias's house?"

### ####

You can ask me who the man is. But its pretty obvious, at least to me. It is his house after all.

There IS a second arc underway, and its supposed to help this one make more sense. I refuse to write more than 3 chapters for each arc, however. The second is Lukas's adventures in the hospital. And maybe a mental institution.

The second arc will be written later, or sooner if I get requests.

I want to write Matthias's arc, too.


End file.
